


ZaDf shorts

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: ZADF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For any cute and short Zim and Dib friendly interactions I write.  Will update anytime I write a new one, though that doesn't happen too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amazed

Zim brushes his gloveless hand up and down the side of Dib’s head, eyes widened. His antennae wave about, and curious clicks escape him. “And it just grows back?”

Dib takes a moment to stop reading to roll his eyes. "Yes, Zim. Humans aren’t born with their hair, it grows. All their life.“

“And it doesn’t hurt to cut off?” 

“Nope.”  
“Woooow. That’s stupid. But kinda cool.” Zim goes quiet after that, and Dib gets back to reading. Without warning Zim grabs a fist full of hair and tugs.

“OW! ZIM!” He hisses and drops his book, leaning away from the alien.

“You said it didn’t hurt!” Zim narrows his eyes. "Did you lie to me Dib?“

"I said for cutting it, not pulling it, geeze.” The boy rubs his scalp. "For an Invader you’re doing a terrible job about learning about the species you’re trying to thwart.“  
  
Zim’s only response is to stick his tongue out at him.


	2. Boo

Zim crouches, perched up in a tree. His eyes dart around, examining each and every child that passed by under him. After the last Halloween disaster, Zim took it upon himself to research this silly Earth custom. To his delight, he found one of the activities was dressing up in costumes and then scaring people by shouting BOO! And he knew who his target was.

“Where are you…” he murmurs. Thirty kids so far, and yet no Dib. "You can’t hide forever, Dib.“

“Oh, can’t I?”  
Zim shrieks and falls out of the tree, landing right on his back. Up in the tree Dib is beaming. He snuck up from behind him!

“No fair, stink-child!” He jumps up like the fall was nothing, pointing at him. "You’re supposed to say boo! It’s the human rules!“

The boy can barely contain his laughter as he jumps from the tree. He wraps an arm around the alien to steady himself. ”Boo.”

Zim crosses his arms, sneering. “Well it’s too late now.”


End file.
